fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/TTY Inc.
Day 1 (April 13) Hello people, and welcome to the Anniversary Showcase! I can't believe it's been Eight Years since Fantendo was born, and two years since I first joined! I might have not been here since the beginning, but I have done quite a lot! (Sadly, most of which include Un-Finished Projects.) Today, I'm going to start off by talking about the game that reminds me of my first edit as a user. Sonic Time is a game I've been working on since maybe last year-ish? This game reminds me of my first edit because it was Sonic Generations 2: Past, Present, Future. Now, that game centered around time (obviously), but it wasn't very good, hence it's deletion. I tried to re-make it quite a few times, each one having better improvements then the past one, but was always deleted for some unknown reason. Finally, I just gave up, and said to myself: "What if I could keep the same principle of time-traveling to different Sonic Time-Periods, but make a completely new and original game?" And so I have. Sonic Time has many things in common with past Sonic Games. For starts, the story has come from a mix of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Generations (the first of which I'm currently making a re-make for). I took the idea of time travel and mixed that with Adventure-Like Qualities (for example, there are multiple different sides of the story, that ultimaltley come together/Eggman awakens and ancient being (like Chaos/Shadow (sort of)). The gameplay comes from a combination of Sonic Unleashed's Day Time Stages and Sonic Boom's Stage, constantly switching between fast-paced adventure and look around and explore, while also switching between Sidescrolling and 3D (but no combat stuff included). In the story, after stopping Eggman from stealing a Chaos Emerald, Sonic get's contacted by Tails, exclaiming that he found a Chaos Emerald out in the Mystic Forest. After venturing to where it is, a mysterious guy named Nicco the Bat (pronounced knee-co), he takes the Chaos Emerald, types some digits on his watch, and opens a portal that sucks Sonic & Tails in! Mainly, in the game, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Newcomer Spike the Porcupine, gets sent through-out all of time (they land in places like Sonic 1's Timeline or Adventure's Timeline, or even a Destroyed Future (not like Sonic '06, where this time it's just a purple void and chunks of pathways and buildings). They must all get together and stop Eggman & Nicco from finishing the Time Beast, a monstrosity built by man, much like the Biolizard, who's main function is to conquer time for our villains! There will be many different modes. For example, there's story mode, like what I just typed about, where up to two players can play and complete stages as set characters (i.e., in Mystic Forest, 1P is forced to play as Tails and 2P as Sonic, while on Rooftop Run, 1P is Sonic while 2P is Tails, etc.). Although, there is only one story mode, there are different levels players must conquer in order to get to the next one. But, some levels can be with Sonic & Tails, while others can be with Shadow, and others with Amy or Spike. In multiplayer mode, there can be up to 4 or 5 Players (depends on the System), where friends can play together in either a race or a battle, teams or no teams, or one player can do it on his/her own with either a com, worldwide ghost, or his/her own ghost. Then, of course, there is also Worldwide, where you can either do what you can in multiplayer but against those around the world or compare status (who has best ghost records), and then Options, where you can mess with sound options, display options, subtitles or no, listen to music through-out the game, watch cutscenes, or even delete your account! (There will be Three.) Also, keep in mind that there will be different character and stage choices depending on the console you have. There are plans for Sonic Time to come out on July 26th, 2015 or 2016 for the PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo 53. The You Channel's been a fun idea to be able to create your own game, that's been around on the wiki for a while now, and is probably one of my greatest ideas. It is a downloadable Wii U Channel/Game that either let's you pick a game-style (i.e. New Super Mario Bros. or The Legend of Zelda or Pokemon Rumble, etc.) and completely make your own game/demo, or play games and demos others around the world has made! Although the creation of these games are easier than it is in real life, it's still more complicated then Mario Maker. Now, starting today, you can also play these games for free on your 3DS! Sure, you can't make games, but you can still play them. You wont be able to play all games, via the 3DS not being able to handle it, but it will hand pick the games it will be able to process. You can also download the You Channel on the 53 Now! You can create, download, and play either your own, or games others have made! You can also play games and demos published on the Wii U. Now, new game styles you can make being released today are Mario vs. Donkey Kong You, Metroid Prime You, Xenoblade Chronicles You, Game & Wario You, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing You, Super Mario Sunshine You, and Super Mario 3D World You! I hope you all have fun making games like unto these styles. Now, there are more styles that will come out in the future. These styles are Sonic Time You, Knuckles' Chaotix You, Pac-Land You, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures You, Dream World You, Bomberman You, Dynasty Warriors You, Bayonetta You, and Wonderful 101 You will be released soon. Thank you all for a wonderful time today! I hope you enjoyed Sonic Time and the new editions to the You Channel! I'll see you all tomorrow! Day 2 (April 14) Hello people, and welcome back to the joyride! Just as yesterday were I talked about my first edit, today I will talk about my first character, along with another game that could easily fit in. Gasparo: Adventures in the Mines is a 3D Exploritive Game, and is the first game to represent my first character ever, Gasparo. In the past, he was just the retarded Orange Mario in the background, but is a treasure hunter instead of a plumber and a little bit stronger than his famous red and green bros. This game was originally made just to give him more depth, but if it gets high enough ratings, I might just make a sequel :) In this game, Gasparo, in his youth, accidentally stumbled upon a gemstone, one that contains lot's of power, and has the power to predict the most likely future. While at the time he doesn't know this, Gasparo just thinks of it as a beautiful gem, and uses it to see a good future of him having even more, to share with friends, of course. When he get's old enough to leave home (which is currently on Yoshi's Island), Gasparo takes that first gemstone, and sets off on an adventure to find more treasures and beauties. But, when Dragooni, an evil dragon who wants the Gem of Future Power, comes and take said gemstone from Gasparo, he wants it back! So Gasparo sets off to find Dragooni's Lair, and see into it's return. There are two different parts to the Gameplay: World Map and Cave Exploration. On the World Map, gameplay is like to that of Sonic Lost World or Super Mario 3D World's Select a Level. The only difference is that Gasparo can use items he currently has to open up new paths to different caverns. Gasparo can also talk to friends or helpers on the map. These can include Yoshis, Whittles, Bob-Omb Buddies, and more! The second part to the gameplay is Cave Exploration. There are many to choose from, some being main caves that have to be explored (these ones being bigger and having a boss fight), and minor caves (these ones being smaller and don't have to be explored). Inside the caves, all you can do is explore, defeat enemies, and of course, mine for treasure. Caves can come in different themes, like desert, snowy, or even caverns found UNDERWATER! Not all exploration has to take place inside the cave though. Some let you explore a little bit on the outside, like Dinosaur Digsite or Deepwater Lagoon. Something every cave has in common: none of them can have a "Level Complete". You can explore all you want, but you can't leave without backtracking to the entrance, or finding an exit. If played with the 53 Controller, Gasparo will have a map of the cave. However, the only parts of the map you can see are parts that have already been discovered. In the game, you can find and wield new items. The only two you start out with are the Shovel and the Rope. Along the way, you can find other items, like a Pick-Axe, a Radar, or even a Hasmack Suit or TNT! But that's not all! There will be more items that can be found and discovered! There are plans for Gasparo: Adventures in the Mines will be released Fall 2015 for the Nintendo 53. Super Mario Forever was the first game I ever put Gasparo in, other than times before where I wasn't a user and made a stupid Xbox Game called "Mario Star Party" (don't ask, I was stupid back then, and was more of a noob). This game was horribly made and seems kind of thrown together at the last minuet. Even though that last part was kinda true, there were some good world and level ideas. I mean, a city ruled by Koopas, a baseball park, and even some based on Christmas or Halloween! But even then, the page's format is horrible, the story sucks, and has very poor quality. I'm deciding to redo it, and not only that, but keep the old one on another page, so that people can see how far I've come since my first ever Super Mario Game! This game will be for the N53, and will have the same gameplay of Super Mario 64. Except for Mario, every character will have their own unique ability, starting with Luigi's Poltergust and Peach's Vegetable Throwing, to Gasparo's TNT and Bowser's Fire Breath and Super Ground Pounds! Try to unlock ALL of the playable characters! Mario will be the only default, but there will also be Luigi, Gasparo, Peach, Wario, Bowser, Rosalina, and more coming soon! Other characters will include Toads, Bob-Omb Budies, Whittles, Bees, and other past and some new helping side characters, along with some rideable characters, Yoshi & Donkey Kong. You can Saddle Up with Yoshi for the Berry Pickings, or Cling On to Donkey Kong for the High-Away Brutes! In the story, Peach has invited Mario for the Mushroom Festival, but on his way there, he runs into Dragooni, the evil dragon, who seeks to rule the whole entire planet! He uses the power of Multiple Power Stars and Super Flowers to enforce Mario into a dungeon. With the help of E. Gadd, Mario escapes, but is forced into hiding out in Toad Town, until he can get enough Power Stars to get out and set the Toads free. Mario can use teleporters to teleport to different locations outside of Toad Town, like Superstar Hills and Crystal Underground. Every teleporter contains all the areas for that world (i.e., Teleporter 1 holds Superstar Hills, Crystal Undergrounds, Yoshistar Beach, Sweet Sweet Cakewalk, and Dragooni's Hillside Fort, while Teleporter 2 holds Koopa City, Dinosaur Past, Frosty Snowland, and Dragooni's Mountain Cavern). Once the player gets the Grand Star of the Area, they can access the next part of Toad Town (or Peach's Castle, or Bowser's Castle, or the Comet Observatory). The worlds will come in great variety, while the levels will be really fun! There will also be Blocks floating in the air, Some contain items! While the gameplay stays to that of Super Mario 64, Mario can still revert to his small size, needing a Super Mushroom to restore his height! There will also be Fire Flowers, Boo Mushrooms, Super Acorns, and even some new items, like Shy Guy Mask, or Magnetic Gloves! More Items will be revealed in the future. Super Mario Forever will be released sometime next year. Thank you all for taking the time to read this stuff! I'll do it again tomorrow! See ya then! Day 3 (April 15) And I have returned for Day 3! Hello, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the anniversary of this awesome wiki so far, while today's the day Club Nintendo Members get Free Mewtwo DLC! (Which I'm one of them!!!) The first game I will be talking about today will be my improvements on the first series I ever made on the wiki. The' Dream World Series' is a series I made where a purple Yoshi goes on an adventure with a purple Toad and a pink Yoshi to stop a Black Mega Man from taking over the World of Dreams with the help of a glove. How original (jk, jk, jk). I've decided to completely redo the series, with no Yoshi, no Toad, and no Mega Man. It will have a human Dream Boy as an Avatar, who must use the power of the Dream Stone intrusted in him to defeat the ultimate evil. Through-out the game, the dream stone will help unlock multiple abilities, such as Super Jumps, Dreamy Shockwave, Dream Beam, and other powerful abilities. This project will be done sometime 2016 for the Wii U and Nintendo 53. Mario Kart 53 is the first Mario Kart Game to be on the Nintendo 53, but like past MK Games, this one brings tons of new things to switch up the gameplay and make it more fun! It's most notable for it's new teleportation, which the Player or CPU must collect Eight Red Coins, than tap a spot not too far away from them on the map to teleport there (or they can be randomly teleported if they don't touch the Touch Screen or hold a 53ii Remote). Miis can be customized to draw their map icons, customize their voices, or use golden coins picked up in races to buy more outfits for them (you can buy them hats, shirts, pants, accessories, etc.), but none of this will change their stats. What affects their stats is weight, height, and the Kart/Bike/ATV. When the game comes out, Amiibo and Super Amiibo will be compatible with this by giving the Miis more outfits themed to that character (i.e., Mario Amiibo/Super Amiibo will give the Mii Mario's Red Cap, Overalls, and a Red Shirt while Link Amiibo/Super Amiibo will give the Mii Link's Hat, Tunic, Pants, and Sword Scabbard, etc.) Although, Miis Aren't the only Customizable Things, and Outfits aren't the only thing buyable in the shop. Something from the past is that you can customize your Kart/Bike/ATV buy selecting a body, wheels, a glider, and finally, a propeller. Something new players can customize is THEIR OWN CUSTOM TRACKS!!!!! They can draw out the map, add coins (golden and red), item blocks, ramps, and can even twist the path to add Anti-Gravity! In the shop, players can buy more hazards, backgrounds, path types, and off-road types (i.e. grass, non-path sand, deep snow, etc.). You can also buy more kart parts and, like stated earlier, Mii Outfits. Not all the Tracks have been confirmed, and same with the Battle Courses. I will introduce the ones left right now: *Flower Cup: Rollor-Coaster Highway, Delfino Falls *Boomerang Cup: Nabbit Post Office *Star Cup: Drift Flip Galaxy, Kong Circuit *Shell Cup: GCN Mushroom Bridge *Banana Cup: 3DS Mario Circuit, SNES Choco Island 2 *Leaf Cup: N64 Frappe Snowland *POW Cup: Wii Moonveiw Highway, WW Waluigi Theaters *Lightning Cup: N64 Wario Stadium, WW Shadow Coast, 3DS Bowser's Castle *Nitro Battle Courses: Kitten Plains, Freezeflame Battlefeild, Zero-G Dome, Dry Dry Outpost, Sunshine Resort *Retro Battle Courses: SNES Battle Course 2, GBA Battle Course 4, GCN Pipe Plaza, DS Tart Top, WW Bowser's Volcanic Castle There! I will add the rest of these courses to the page latter! Some of you might be wondering "What Mario Kart Game is on the WW?" or "What is the WW?" Well, first off, WW stands for WiiWare. Secondly, my last Mario Kart Game, Mario Kart: Triple Trouble!!, is on the WiiWare, so that is where the courses are coming from, just so you all know. Next thing I'll move on to are the items! Many have been confirmed, 17 of them Returning, and 4 of them being new. Well, here are the rest: 200px-FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower-Let's you Throw Fireballs for 20 Seconds. BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower-Let's you throw Boomerangs for 20 Seconds. However, you cannot throw another until the Boomerang has Returned, and the timer will not Count Down between Throws and Catches. Tanooki Leaf K&K.png|Tanooki Leaf-Gives your Kart a Tail for 20 Seconds. Tail can be Swung, Damaging Nearby Opponents, and also makes Gliding Decent Slower, giving you More Air. Mario-kart-8-potted-piranha-plant-300x300.png|Potted Piranha Plant-Puts a Potted Piranha Plant in front of your Kart. It will Chomp on Coins, Item Boxes, and Opponents that are Nearby, Dragging you Closer. SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn-Creates a Shockwave around the Kart when Used, Damaging Opponents inside said Shockwave. Can also stop Blue Shells PoisonMushroomfl.png|NEW! Poison Mushroom-Can be Thrown Onto the Track. Anyone who Touches it gets Shrunken Down TriplePoisonMushroom.png|NEW! Triple Poison Mushroom-Gives Three Poison Mushrooms to Throw. Shrink Anyone who Comes in Contact With Them. OilBarrelMKC.png|NEW! Oil Barrel-Puts a Slick of Oil behind you. Anyone who goes over it will Spin Out, but the Oil Slick will not Dissapear. Dissapears after User's gone 1 Lap. Now, there's one item I didn't show on there it's: Wanna know what it does? That's for YOU to decide! On the Build your Kart Selection, next to the Glider has one extra thing. On it, it shows a Fist, a Shoe, and a Shield. Pick one, then jump into the race. Then, you get an item, and IT'S A SPECIAL DIAMOND! Then, you use it, and, depending on if you chose Fist, Shoe, or Shield, SOMETHING HAPPENS! If you choose the Fist, the character will UNLEASH THEIR OWN SUPER MEGA ATTACK!!! If you choose the Shoe, the character will START THEIR OWN SUPER MEGA SPEED BOOST!!! If you chose the Shield, the character will ACTIVATE THEIR OWN SUPER ULTRA MEGA DEFENSE SYSTEM!!! It will be the rarest item EVER! More OP than the Blue Shell and Super Horn COMBINED! Oh... my... G.O.S.H.! NOTHING CAN STOP IT!!! Well, now that we're off that, let's revel the final characters: MK53Shroob.png|NEW! Shroob-Light Weight MK53DBones.png|Dry Bones-Light Weight MK53Toadsworth.png|Toadsworth-Light Weight MK53Rex.png|NEW! Rex-Medium Weight MK53Birdo.png|Birdo-Medium Weight MK53DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong-Medium Weight MK53KingBoo.png|King Boo-Heavy Weight MK53PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha-Heavy Weight MK53KBlizzari.png|NEW! King Blizzari-Heavy Weight Now, you're probably wondering "Who's King Blizzari?" Well, he will is the King of All the Mister Blizzards, who will first appear in Super Mario Forever in 2016. But, since Mario Kart 53 is coming out this year, it will be his first ever appearance. Well, "That's all Folks!" (Classic Looney Tunes Quote) I'm done for today. Calling it in for the night. I hope you enjoyed the info I shared today. See y'all tomorrow! Day 4 (April 16) Wow!I can't believe it's Day 4 Already! Well, I have more than a handfull today! Join me as I talk about Super Smash Bros., Super Fast Bros., and my new Super Amiibo! Iv'e been working on Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle for a while now. I can't even remember when I decided to redo this project, and can't find it in the history book! Shocking! Because of my 30-Fact Extravaganza, there's not too much left to confirm, besides more characters, more stages, more items, more trophies, and of course, the poll results! During said extravaganza, I held three polls, and here are the results: Pokemon Trainer will have Snivy, Dewott, and Emboar on the DX Version, while the 53 Version the Trainer will have Ashow, Kentosaur, and Poisonupus. The WarioWare Stage Rep for the 53 will be Pirates! For the Rosalina & Luma vs. Dr. Mario & Virus Vote, Rosalina won, but I'm going to go with Dr. Mario & Virus, and hold Rosalina back for possible DLC. SSBEB,TrainerHilbert.png SSBEB,DrMarioVirus.png SSBEB,Pirate.png I will have to upload Trainer Logan latter. For now, let's see a few more unconfirmed characters and stages: SSBEB,Lucario.png SSBEB,Villagerdx.png SSBEB,DuckHunt.png SSBEB,GameandWatch.png SSBEB,Bowserjr.png SSBEB,BMarioCircuit.png SSBEB,EscapeShaft.png Pokemon Trainer is also going to have a new gimmick! When you call back the Pokemon, the next one won't go into a cycle, but instead a Mini Pokemon Select Screen will appear. The Trainer can't be hurt, but also cannot stand their forever not choosing a Pokemon (one will eventually be picked at Random). Soon, there will be one Pokemon Rep Represent Pokemon! Speaking of which... Link & Marth are having a sword fight, clashing swords and such, when a random Mii Swordfighter jumps in and tries to join the fight. Link & Marth laugh, obviously because it's funny for a Mii to have a sword. Upset, a PokeBall lands at the Miis feet and opens up, not revealing the Pokemon inside. Link and Marth (who are walking away) look back to see what Pokemon came out. And, they see it's Aegislash! The Mii knuckle bumps the shield, and they jump into battle! Super Fast Bros. 'is a Nintendo All-Star Racing Game, that although it ''might be good, I believe it can do better! I'm going to redo it, then consider making a sequel! Here are some characters I'm going to reveal: MarioPosing-0.png|Mario-Medium Weight-Wild Wing 256px-Peach - Mario Party 10.png|Peach-Medium Weight-Royal Carage OoT Link PM.png|Link-Medium Weight-Master Kart VillagerAnarchy.png|Villager-Light Weight-Beetle Buggy Kirby by mintenndo-d5x2vmu.png|Kirby-Light Weight-Warp Starship 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu-Light Weight-Pikakart Pit6.png|Pit-Medium Weight-Icarus Rider DonkeyKongRetro.png|Donkey Kong-Heavy Weight-Barrel Train Every character will be put into a select weight class (as shown above), and will be given their own unique Kart ('''KART not Bike). For Mario Characters, it was easy, but for others it was more tricky. Link's Master Kart is bassically a Kart Version of the Master Cycle, while the Streetle was renamed Beetle Buggy for Villager (and the Daytripper was renamed Royal Carrage for Peach). Pikachu's took inspiration from the Charikart, while Pit's is also based off of his own design (it's not the Lightning Chariot because I'm saving that for latter:)). Now, here are the first few tracks: *Mushroom Cup: Fast Track, Mario Circuit, Crossing Town, ??? *Triforce Cup: Underworld, Zelda Circuit, ??? *PokeBall Cup: Yoshi Storybook, Lumoise City, ??? *Star Cup: Wii Fit Studio, Dreamland Raceway, Palutena's Temple, ??? Each Cup will, like the original Mario Kart, have 5 Tracks per Cup. Note that not all the tracks (or characters (or items)) were confirmed. Now, here are the confirmed items: Mushroom (Mario Kart 8).png|Mushroom-Gives a Small Boost of Speed TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom-Gives you Three Mushrooms BananaMK8.png|Banana Peel-Gives a Banana Peel to Throw. Anyone can Slip on These, Spinning Out TripleBananasMK8.png|Triple Banana Peel-Gives Three Banana Peels Master Sword (Skyward Sword) - recoloration.png|Master Sword-Once used, Player can Swing it by Demand, Damaging Any Nearby Opponents PalutenaBow.png|Palutena Bow-Shoots Strait Forward (or Backward if Aimed), Stopping at the First Thing it Hits. Damages Opponents who Make Contact. SugimoriPokeBall.png|PokeBall-When Thrown, it Traps a Player it lands on top of for a Couple of Seconds. If it lands of the Ground Instead, when a Player rams into it, they will be Bounced Back a bit, and be given a random Non-Rare Item WarpStarKA3D.png|Warp Star-Player hops off of Kart and onto a Warp Star, taking control and Speeding Up to one of the Top Three Spots GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell-When thrown, it Bounces off of Walls until it Hits an Opponent TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shell-Gives Three Green Shells to Throw RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell-Homes On to an Opponent ahead of You TripleRedShellsMK8.png|Triple Red Shell-Gives Three Red Shells to Throw Super Amiibo 'is a more powerful version of Amiibo, and can have more save data than the current Amiibo do! They were confirmed during my 30-Fact Extravaganza, where I revealed Wave 1 (weird how I haven't made the page yet, hu?). However, tonight I'm going to confirm two more waves, Waves 2 & 3: SuperAmiibo,SmashYoshi.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Yoshi (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashKamek.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Kamek (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashWario.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Wario (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashZelda.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Zelda/Sheik (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashJiggly.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Jigglypuff (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashVillager.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Villager (Wave 2) SuperAmiibo,SmashFalco.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Falco (Wave 3) SuperAmiibo,SmashLuigi.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Luigi (Wave 3) SuperAmiibo,SmashYoungLink.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Young Link (Wave 3) SuperAmiibo,SmashRobin.png|Super Smash Bros. Series-Robin (Wave 3) Thank you all for coming and reading this info today! I hope it wasn't more than you can chew! Be warned: I'll do EVEN MORE tomorrow for the Final Day of this Anniversary Showcase! See ya for the Grand Finale! (p.s. sorry for the logoless Super Fast Bros. I couldn't make or find one good enough. I'll probably ask around tomorrow). Day 5 (April 17) Hello, and welcome everyone to the final day of the showcase! I'm so exited to share all of my finale with you all today, sharing info on 3 Games, and revealing a final trailer for Epic Battle at the end! I'm so EXITED!!! Let's start with Neonix: War of the Elements. 'Neonix: War of the Elements is a 3D Open Word-ish Game! (Like the Ground Stages in Uprising) It is very story driven, as to wich all the levels (or "Chapters", as you will) always have at least one or two cutscenes. This is my newest IP, which I hope everyone loves and enjoys more than my other IPs. Character wise, there's the avatar, who's default name is Jason. He contains the Element of Electricity, and his favorite weapon is the Electric Whip. He's the Number One Enemy of the King, Drakko, and is on a quest to bring down his kingdom! Then there's Katrina, the girl of the group, who favors Bows & Arrows. She used to be a cook for the king, but when she found out about what happened to the avatar (Jason), she turned on him, and helped Jason escape from the Castle's Dungeons. She contains the Element of Nature, and favors the Leaf Blade Arrow. Then there's Don, the sort-of Weakling of the Group, who depends on the Neoni Scout Knowledge of his Youth. He contains the Element of Oceans & Seas, and bares the Water Sword. Then there's Mike, the strong one of the group, but not too smart. He contains the Element of Mountains, and although his favorite weapon is Dynamite (mentioning it all through-out the game and all), the weapon he weilds is the Mountain Mace. Then there's King Drakko, the vilain, who contains the Element of Fire, and carries the Flair Bomb Gun into battle. He has sided with Sky, the container of the Element of the Skies, and Freez, the container of the Element of Ice & Blizzards. Obviously in the story, Drakko has taken over, and you, the player, and your team of friends must stop him. But, that's not where the main story ends. Back when Drakko took over, he took four Elemental Coins, and gaurded them with dragons. These four Elemental Coins are what our heroes need to activate their elements, otherwise they can do very little. Although that's the main story, the actual story is much more detailed, like how it would be in Fire Emblem. Not only that, but the player also has to make choices that can effect the story. I hope all come to love this game. Yesterday wasn't the only day I could talk about Nintendo All-Stars Games! 'Nintendo War '''is yet ''another Nintendo All-Star fighting game, but this time, each character get's a 30-Man Army, and goes into a big 3D Battle/War, where strategy is key to conquering your opponent's base! Although I haven't made the page yet, I confirmed this during the Holiday Showcase, in which I confirmed a small handfull of characters, and no stages at all! First off, here are some more characters: 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu-Pichu Army 170px-K20AC Kirby1.png|Kirby-Waddle Dee Army Andyreg.png|Andy-Infantry Army InklingFemaleSplatoon.png|Inkling-Octoling Army Hyrule Warriors Impa Artwork.png|Impa-Sheikah Warrior Army 260SwampertDreamWorld.png|Swampert-Mudkip Army Ness Clay.png|Ness-Star Man Army Like the characters? The game's set to have 25 of them, 15 Unlockable! One of the characters above, by the way, is an unlockable character! Guess who? Now, there will be big and exploritive 3D Maps for the player to explore while they look for the enemy base, but I haven't confirmed ANY of those stages yet! Stupid me! Here they are: Nsmbwii mushroomkingdom 1024.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom 640px-BowserCastleMK7.png|Bowser's Castle Yoshi Island place.png|Yoshi's Island DKJungle.png|Donkey Kong Jungle 800px-HW Hyrule Field.png|Hyrule 120px-Dream Land.png|Dream Land Planet Zebes.png|Planet Zebes Can't do the final day of the showcase without a Mario Game, right? I think I also announced this at the last showcase, but 'Paper Mario: Crayon Creation '''is being completely redone. Many things are being inspired by TTYD, like the Partner & Battle System, and a detailed story that can easily be shortened when re-telling the story. The Main Story: Bowser separated the Six Crayons of Creation on the Day of the Creation Festival, and Mario must get them back before the world goes colorless, then eventually dissapears. Along the way, Mario meets new friends, etc. etc., then Mario finds out Bowser has help from the real main antagonist, etc. etc., Mario wins, etc. etc., The End! That's the main story, but a lot more happens in-game then this! For example, Larry & Lemmy Koopa take over New Shroom City, and turns Mario Liberty from Statue to Robot! Each Crayon of Creation has a little creature inside of it that controls the color, and of course, the classic Mario must save Peach! Something new will be the Crayons of Creation, which is kinda obvious. Mario can use a crayon to color anything he wants on the touch screen, with the help of the player. But, the twist is, it will only be the same color as Mario draws with! He can use said crayons to upgrade some of his attacks in battle! For example: Mario could use a crayon to draw a wall between him and his opponent, causing a turn. Said opponent couldn't get throw the wall, but could try to weaken it. Next turn, in order for Mario to get over said wall, they could draw a staircase going over the wall, also wasting a turn. On the next turn, Mario could jump on the stairs, run up, and use a Super Ground Pound on enemies! Anything drawn with any crayon will stay there forever (unless attacked), except for the black crayon. Draw with the black crayon and, after some time, the object that was drawn would dissapear!!! The reason why is because it isn't a real Crayon of Creation! Instead, it was created out of Magic near the beginning of Chapter 1, with the help of The Great Boowini! Although this crayon is fake, it still has a Color Spirit inside, this one being Whilette (pronounced as a combo of Why & Let)), the only partner that doesn't leave Mario's Team between chapters! She, along with Blaklie (pronounced as a combo of the words Black & Lie) were trapped in that prison at the beginning of time due to being evil and trying to keep the world Colorless. While Whilette feels guilt and remorse and tries to help Mario, she says that Blaklie wanted revenge, but he wasn't inside the crayon when Mario received it... Super Amiibo will be compatible with this game, and, when touched to the NFC Point, will open up the game mode Amiibo Drawings. Each Super Amiibo has Four Random Coloring Pictures of the Character to color on the 53 Controller's Touch Screen. They can email said pictures to themselves or friends when they're done, or even post it on MiiBook! All of the Amiibo & Super Amiibo will be compatible, but will require save room. ''More will be Revealed Latter! Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages